


Самый эффектный способ показать любовь

by Thingsyouwanttounsee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, OOC, the author is in love and regrets everything, they're in love your honor!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsyouwanttounsee/pseuds/Thingsyouwanttounsee
Summary: Постоянно убегать и взрывать корабли невозможно. Клара находит самый доступный и эффектный способ показать любовь.
Relationships: Missy/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 2
Collections: Missfle Supremacy





	Самый эффектный способ показать любовь

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9500692

А сколько вы знаете способов признаться в любви?

Мисси вот знала много. Мыслила она масштабно, поэтому и масштабы ее любви иногда пугали. Самым памятным подарком, который когда-либо получала от нее Клара, была… армия киберменов. Конечно, она не просто так превратила в киберменов целый отдел ЦРУ образца середины 80-х. Для начала они арестовали Клару по какому-то идиотскому обвинению типа связи с советской разведкой, довольно жестко допрашивали, а потом приговорили к смертной казни. Мисси в последний момент вытащила ее из этого ада, а потом решила отомстить идиотам, которые мало того, что чуть не убили ее любимую девушку, так еще и чуть не устроили конец света. Им конечно было невдомек, что Клара должна умереть на спрятанной улице в Лондоне, но неужели они ничего не заподозрили в отношении девушки, у которой не бьется сердце?

Клара тогда предложила им убиться, что они с удовольствием выполнили.

Сама Клара таким широким спектром доказательства чувств не обладала. Она конечно взорвала научный корабль стенза, но это было необходимой мерой. Просто зубастым захотелось клонировать Повелителя времени (нашли кого клонировать), да амплифицировать ДНК не смогли – темпоральная цепь мешала. Тем не менее, от образцов ДНК надо было избавляться, заодно намекнув, что умные инопланетяне не похищают Повелительниц времени, знаменитых тем, что они разрушают миры.

Но постоянно убегать и взрывать корабли невозможно, а говорить ЕЙ о любви хотелось постоянно. ОНА была рядом, в ТАРДИС, худая, кудрявая, в какой-нибудь нелепой шляпке из коллекции. Она заглядывала в глаза, она говорила с придыханием, она якобы нечаянно дотрагивалась до плеча прохладной рукой. Ее хотелось прижать к давно не бьющемуся сердцу и защитить от всего плохого. Клара сама не верила, что когда-то могла ненавидеть эту женщину. 

Обе женщины прошли через смерть, обе остались одни во вселенной, а потом они нашли друг друга и больше не расставались. После смерти не осталось разногласий и моральных дилемм. Остались только солидарность, доверие и сильное, сносящее крышу влечение. Со временем оно поутихло, но периодически вспыхивало с новой силой, и это был самый простой способ показать ЕЙ свою любовь.

Мисси любила секс. Ей нравилось вести, она получала кайф от доминирования, она откровенно любила быть сверху. Она провоцировала одним словом, она дразнила невыносимо медленно, она заводила за грань, и ей это было нужно, как воздух. Она знала все чувствительные точки Клары наизусть, заставляя девушку биться в ее руках и умолять. Так Клара чувствовала себя живой.

Мисси была невероятно чувствительной и жутко нетерпеливой. Клара мечтала, что однажды перехватит инициативу и доставит ей удовольствие. Не в ускоренном темпе и под рваные крики «Быстрее! Быстрее!», а медленно, размеренно и со вкусом. У Клары начал развиваться пунктик.

В отношениях с телепатом долго скрывать пунктики не получалось. В один прекрасный день Мисси пришла к ней, сбивчиво дыша, и низким, подрагивающим от возбуждения голосом попросила овладеть ей. 

Халатик и ночная рубашка улетели в угол. Мисси стояла перед Кларой голая и ослепительно прекрасная. Клара залюбовалась на идеальное лицо, на огромную копну волос, на тонкие ключицы, на груди с бледными сосками. Мисси переминалась с ноги на ногу, ее руки дрожали. Клара медленно подошла, нежно обняла ее и прижалась к прохладным губам. Женщина ответила на поцелуй, на что Клара настойчиво подразнила губы языком, Мисси приоткрыла рот, и поцелуй стал влажным. Клара почувствовала, как между ног становится невыносимо мокро. На это не надо отвлекаться. Все внимание – для НЕЕ.

Мисси охнула и осела на кровать, Клара надавила на ее плечи, и женщина откинулась в простыни. Девушка оседлала узкие бедра и снова поцеловала припухшие губы. Мисси выгнулась и застонала. Она была ужасно нетерпелива, и если делать все так, как она хочет, ей будет достаточно пары толчков пальцами да пары движений языком, чтобы улететь. У Клары сегодня были на нее другие планы. 

С трудом оторвавшись от губ, девушка слегка прикусила шею в точке, где бился пульс. Мисси коротко вскрикнула, а Клара усердно зализала след от зубов. В паре сантиметров была точка второго пульса, которую девушка тоже тщательно облобызала, вызывая новые стоны.

\- Ты такая нетерпеливая, - прошептала Клара, на что Мисси перехватила ее за волосы и впилась губами в губы. Тайм леди очень любила целоваться, Клара заметила это еще давным-давно. И делала она это превосходно. Почему Доктор тогда был так недоволен?

Клара усмехнулась в поцелуй и спустилась еще ниже. Если положить голову на грудную клетку, то можно услышать двойное сердцебиение. Одно из сердец билось размеренно, а второе стучало, словно бешеное. Сквозь тонкую ткань домашних брюк девушка ощущала, как прохладное тело постепенно разогревается. Если бы ее собственное сердце могло биться, оно бы определенно сейчас выскакивало из-за ребер, но Клара чувствовала только тягучую нежность внутри и вырубающее напрочь возбуждение. Напомнив себе, что сейчас не время для эгоизма, Клара взяла в руки тяжелые груди. Мисси простонала что-то на галлифрейском. Насколько хватало скудных познаний человеческого мозга, тайм леди ругалась, почему так медленно, и обещала отомстить.

«Ах, ты так, а я тогда так», - подумала девушка, вбирая в рот сосок. Мисси заерзала, вскинула бедра и потянулась рукой, до сих пор блуждавшей по спине Клары, себе между ног. Клара перехватила ее руку, жестко убрала и прижала к матрасу.

\- Не жульничай, - пробормотала она, после чего вернулась к восхитительной покрывшейся слабым румянцем и ставшей совсем теплой груди. Наверное, причмокивать, обсасывая соски, было не очень эстетично, но девушка не могла отказать себе в таком удовольствии.

Оторваться от сосков тоже было почти непосильной задачей, но Клара справилась. Ей надо было ниже. Там, внизу, должно быть, уже разгорелся пожар. Мисси стонала в голос, срываясь на крик, она бормотала то на галлифрейском, то на английском, то еще на каких-то языках. Она умоляла не мучить ее. Она хотела кончить. Она проклинала Клару самыми изощренными ругательствами. Она клялась ей в вечной любви. Клара нырнула между широко разведенными стройными ногами, огладила внутреннюю поверхность бедер, поцеловала лобок с отраставшим ежиком черных волос. Мисси захныкала.

Девушка аккуратно раздвинула пальцами мокрые розовые складки. У людей в таком состоянии там все становится красным. Мисси была нежно-розовой. Клара подразнила пальчиком вход, где было особенно влажно. Тайм леди застонала еще громче. От ее звуков внизу живота Клары свернулся тугой узел. Мисси заполошно потянулась рукой, нашла руку Клары и вцепилась в нее изо всех сил. Сердце девушки не выдержало.

Аккуратно. Она, должно быть, сейчас чересчур чувствительная, ей может быть больно. Клара аккуратно лизнула клитор. Выделения были солоноватыми и такими вкусными. Девушка провела языком от клитора ко входу, обратно, поцеловала половые губы. Мисси хныкала, у нее уже не было сил говорить. Клара вернулась к клитору, вобрала в рот, подразнила языком. Мисси вскрикнула и выгнулась дугой.

\- Все хорошо?

Мисси в ответ снова сжала руку Клары в своей. Теперь она была не то, чтобы теплой – она была раскаленной. Женщина смогла выдавить из себя только обессиленное «Да».

Это был самый простой и эффектный способ показать любовь.

«Я люблю тебя», - думала Клара, лаская ртом распухший чувствительный клитор.

«Я люблю тебя», - еще раз подумала она, аккуратно входя пальцами внутрь горячего тела.

«Я люблю тебя», - повторяла девушка с каждым толчком, заставляя женщину под ней хаотически дергаться и издавать несвязные звуки.

«Как же я тебя люблю», - твердила Клара, когда от толчков и посасываний Мисси шагнула за край, мышцы вокруг пальцев сжались, тело выгнулось, а потом опало на простыни.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептала Клара, подползая к тайм леди и заглядывая ей в глаза. Огромные синие глаза выглядели пустыми и спокойными-спокойными. Женщина тяжело дышала. Клара обняла ее и прижала к себе, как самое большое сокровище. Да впрочем, она и была сокровищем. 

Мисси лениво поглаживала Клару по спине, переводя дыхание и невесомо целуя щеки. Внезапно она резко перекатилась, подминая девушку под себя и выбивая из легких вздох удивления. Клара была обездвижена, обескуражена и невыносимо возбуждена.

\- Я обещала отомстить, прелесть, - промурлыкала Мисси на самое ухо. Горячая рука сжала грудь. Вечер не заканчивался.  



End file.
